Development of line of business related items may include development, testing and deployment to production systems. Items developed on a development system may be transferred to a testing system and then, after testing, deployed to a production system. As items are moved from one system to another, it is sometimes necessary to “roll back” the changes to a prior release due to a variety of reasons.